Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4r+4+r-8}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4r + r} + {4 - 8}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {5r} + {4 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5r} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $5r-4$